


And They Don’t Stop Coming

by toesimulation



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Shrek
Genre: Balloon time, I don’t actually write like this lol, Lots of Cum, M/M, Maybe a lil, Meant To Be, Severus is tall dark and ugly, Shrape, Smash Mouth, Soulmates, They need a ship name, Ugh, ahem I meant handsome, at all, dont take this seriously, fate or destiny, its for the joke, match made in heaven, no regrets, shrek is sexy, shrexy, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesimulation/pseuds/toesimulation
Summary: Professor Snape runs into some trouble with his latest potions experiment, there are some unexpected side effects that cause him to hallucinate of a big green disgusting, yet sexy green man.
Relationships: Shrek/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	And They Don’t Stop Coming

BOOM!

Severus Snape blinked in surprise at the mess in front of him, another potion gone wrong and not a bit of luck as to where he went wrong. No matter, Severus thought to himself, I can make another attempt during lunch hour. 

What Severus didn't know was that the potion had worked, just not the way he intended it to.

// AN: O-M-G WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT ! AAAACK! //

Professor Snape glared at his fourth year Ravenclaw students, majority of them hadn't completed their homework assignments in favor of learning more about some random insignificant thing that would not go towards their grade. He wondered why he even bothered teaching this generation of students, they all seemed to get dumber and dumber. 

Severus sat behind his desk feeling hot, was his anger causing his temperature to rise? That must be it. 

An hour later, the class was dismissed for lunch and Severus was left to grade their papers. Severus shifted in his seat, it was getting hotter and hotter by the second! What was wrong with him? At this rate he'll have to bathe in cold water! Severus felt pressure down south and his eyes widened in horror. 

This hasn't happened to him in several years! What in Merlin's Saggy Tits does he do now?!! It is so unbearably hot! 

Then, a flash of light and a green man- no, a green ogre appeared! Severus couldn't believe his eyes, has he finally lost his mind? Has he died and gone to Muggle Hell? 

"Hey, ya don't happen ta know where I am, do ya?" The green... oddly attractive man asked. 

Severus forced himself to stay calm and ignore his raging hormones, this man appealed to him in every way possible. Severus wanted this man to fill him with his manly seed until he inflated like a balloon.

Severus realized he was staring at the ravishing man with a stupid look on his face and mentally shook his head, "Oh- er... This is Hogwarts. I am Professor Snape, and you are?"

"I'm Shrek. How the heck did I end up here?" Shrek asks.

Severus did the most out of character thing ever and shrugged, "Who knows. The world works in mysterious ways... Perhaps you were brought here by fate?"

Shrek looks around the room and back at Severus, he notices the dark clothed man has a strange appeal to him. It's alluring, in a way.

"Well, I might be here for a while..."

The next moment Severus is being held in Shrek's big strong arms as the two kiss, licking the crevices of each other's mouths and rubbing hybrid groins against the other. Shrek's hands wander across Severus' body, soon finding the man's cock and touching him. 

Severus nearly cums right then and there. Shrek's rough hands touch him in all the right places and it's too much. His hands feel so nice. It feels right. 

Shrek and Severus undress each other as quickly as they can. They can't hold back any longer. Their list is so strong. 

Shrek has never felt more attracted to anyone more than Severus, not even Fiona, Shrek thinks as he lifts the dark haired man onto a desk. Shrek fits a finger inside Severus and Severus gasps, which soon turns into loud moans. 

Severus writhes in pleasure, "Sh- Shrek! I'm going to-"

A big, hard and thick cock takes the place of Shrek's finger. He fucks into Severus' twitching hole as fast and as hard as he can. 

Severus can't hold back any longer and cums loudly between them, covering them both in his mess. Shrek leans over and captures Severus' lips in his before switching their position so that Severus was face down on the desk. 

The desk shook and Shrek kept going. Nothing would stop him now. He's only just begun, he would make this man his. 

Severus was surprised at the amount of stamina Shrek had, it seemed never ending. How shrexy of him~ 

Shrek came abruptly, his seed filling Severus up quickly, but this didn't stop Shrek. 

They continued for five more hours. Shrek's cum overfilling Severus to the point it spilled out of him, even with a dick in him! 

Severus if it was possible to become pregnant after this? 

Shrek kept going and Severus began to worry.


End file.
